This disclosure relates generally to a casting assembly and, more particularly, to a funnel that communicates molten material to a die during the casting process.
Many components are cast, including components of gas turbine engines and other machines. During the casting process, molten material is typically communicated from a crucible to a shot tube. A piston is then actuated to move the molten material from the shot tube to the die or (mold). The molten material solidifies within the die to form the component.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a prior art arrangement, molten material M is poured from a crucible 10 into a funnel 12 that delivers the molten material M to a shot tube 14. The temperature of the molten material may exceed 1500 degrees Fahrenheit (816 degrees Celsius). The molten material M drops through the funnel 12 impinges directly on the shot tube 14 at an area Ap. The molten material M does not impinge on the funnel 12. Over time, this impingement of the high-temperature molten material M can stress the shot tube 14, and particularly area Ap of the shot tube 14. The area Ap may become cracked in as few as 10 to 20 casting cycles. Replacing the shot tube 14 is expensive. A normal impingement angle on the shot tube 14 may lead to air mixing with molten material.